Nation Network
by FrauleinMathilde
Summary: Des moments de l'existence des villes et pays que nous connaissons tous. Sur Facebook.
1. Les régions françaises

_**Paris**__ a créé le groupe « Résistance intérieure »_

_**Paris**__ a ajouté 75 personnes au groupe « Résistance Intérieure »_

_**Limoges**__, __**Lille**__ et 10 autres personnes ont réagi._

**Dunkerque** : Vous avez vraiment attendu que ma plage devienne un ramassis de cadavres dégueulasse pour créer ce groupe ?!

**Vichy** : Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit très sage de prendre ce genre d'initiative, Paris…

**Paris** : Désolée mais t'as pas le choix. Quand France n'est pas là, c'est moi qui prends les initiatives.

**Marseille** : Et si on est pas d'accord ? _(**Vichy**, **Bordeaux** et 16 autres personnes ont réagi)_

**Nancy** : Tu as un plan d'attaque ?

**Paris** : J'ai un plan : On attaque.

**Metz** : Complètement foireux. _(**Nancy** aime)_

**Strasbourg** : J'ai le droit de dire quelque chose ou pas ?

**Dunkerque** : OH, JE VOUS PARLE MOI AUSSI !

**Toulouse** : Arrêtez de vous plaindre, miladiou.

**Vichy** : Je pense qu'on devrait relativiser. Les allemands n'ont pas été trop horribles pour l'instant. On peut essayer de vivre avec leur présence.

**Oradour**-**sur**-**Glane** : « pas trop horrible »… C'est vite dit.

**Toulouse** : Bon vous savez quoi, ça m'énerve. Si Paris n'a pas d'idée, je propose une alliance avec d'autres villes des pays occupés.

**Bordeaux** : Alliance dirigée par moi.

**Toulouse** : Et pourquoi ce serait toi ?!

**Bordeaux** : Parce que MOI j'ai une voie de chemin de fer jusqu'à Paris comparé à toi.

**Toulouse** : Boudu con !

**Paris** : Bordeaux, qu'est-ce que t'as pas compris dans « c'est moi qui prend les initiatives » ?

**Clermont**-**Ferrand** : Je peux tirer à pile ou face si vous voulez.

**Montpellier** : Sinon j'ai de quoi faire la courte paille.

**Paris** : Non mais… C'EST MOI VOTRE CHEF LA.

**Le** **Havre** : On ne t'a pas élue par vote démocratique. C'est pas la monarchie ici.

**Besançon** : Décidez-vous, on a pas toute l'année…

**Nantes** : France est au courant de l'existence de ce groupe, au fait ?

**Brest** : Je peux vous assurer personnellement que France est complètement HS, il s'est barré en Angleterre en nous abandonnant ici.

**Forbach** : On peut jamais lui faire confiance.

**Dieppe** : Il nous lâche tout le temps.

**Metz** : Vous en faites pas un peu trop, là ?

**Strasbourg** : Ça se voit que c'est pas toi qui a été annexé… _(**Forbach** aime)_

**Marseille** : En tout cas moi, je ne participerais pas. Les italiens sont plus cools que vous, je veux les garder.

**Vichy** : Je ne participerais pas non plus. C'est… Trop dangereux.

**Paris** : Lâcheurs…

**Marseille** : Inconscient.

**Paris** : Oh tais-toi. Tu n'as jamais bougé ton cul pour nous aider quand on en avait besoin.

**Marseille** : Tu peux pas t'empêcher de prendre tout le mérite rien que pour ta gueule.

**Toulon** : Arrêtez, merde, on règlera tous nos conflits personnels plus tard, là il y a des problèmes beaucoup plus graves.

_**Marseille**__ a ajouté __**Alger**__ au groupe._

_**Le **__**Havre**__ a ajouté __**Londres**__ au groupe._

_**Nancy**__ a ajouté __**Bruxelles**__ au groupe._

**Paris** : Bon. Toulon a raison. Maintenant on s'organise. Les nouveaux, vous avez quelque chose à proposer ?

**Bruxelles** : Moi, rien du tout. Je vais juste m'allonger là bas. Et réfléchir un peu au sens de mon existence. _(**Strasbourg** et **Dunkerque** compatissent)_

**Alger** : Je peux envoyer des kamikazes.

**Ajaccio** : Et moi la mafia.

**Marseille** : Je suis partant finalement. Je mets des trains à disposition.

**Paris** : …J'en ai marre de vous.

**Paris** : Merci Marseille.

**Marseille** :

**Londres** : Pour votre information, France ne vous a pas « lâché ». Il organise votre libération avec le Général de Gaulle.

**Strasbourg** : C'est qui celui-là encore ?

**Bruxelles** : En fait vous n'avez pas de plan. Tu m'as menti, Nancy.

**Metz** : Y a encore des gens qui lui font confiance ?

**Alger** : Après bon, moi ça m'arrange pas trop que France s'en sorte. Je veux mon indépendance.

**Paris** : Tu l'auras si on gagne la guerre.

**Alger** : Je screen.

**Ajaccio** : POURQUOI LUI IL PEUT ET PAS MOI ?

**Toulon** : Tu survivras pas une minute sans nous, tu n'as même pas de gouvernement. _(**Paris** aime)_

**Paris** : Ok j'ai une idée.

**Marseille** : AH.

**Dunkerque** : ENFIN.

**Nancy** : Je n'y croyais plus.

**Paris** : Je me souviens du plan qu'on a eu avec Washington pour virer ces connards d'anglais en 79, on va faire la même.

**Londres** : « connards d'anglais », hm…

**Paris** : C'est affectueux.

**Toulouse** : BON, LE PLAN ?

**Paris** : Oui donc. Attendez. On va avoir besoin de monde.

_**Paris**__ a ajouté __**Washington**__, __**Moscou**__ et __**Pékin**__ au groupe._

**Bruxelles** : Oh putain…

**Metz** : C'était juste sensé être entre nous au début hein…

**Moscou** : Vous avez pas besoin de comploter contre Berlin, on va venir vous sauver de la méchante démocratie ( :

**Lille** : T'es mon héros, Moscou.

**Pékin** : J'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il se passe ici mais j'en profite pour caler un petit placement de produit : Achetez nos nouveaux biscuits aux légumes made in China !

**Le** **Havre** : Tu les as encore volés à Tokyo.

**Pékin** : …C'est totalement faux déjà.

**Nancy** : Mytho, va.

**Pékin** : Wallah sur le Coran d'la Mecque.

**Alger** : Jure pas sur le Coran déjà.

**Washington** : Oooh Londres tu es là aussi !

**Londres** : Il paraît.

**Washington** : Tu fais une tea party comme à Boston, chouette ! Tu veux de l'aide ?

**Moscou** : Ah non par contre je fais rien s'il est là aussi.

**Washington** : T'as un problème toi ?! Octogone sans règle à la sortie de la guerre.

**Moscou** : Sans problème.

**Strasbourg** : Ça devient vraiment énervant là, vos règlements de compte !

**Pékin** : Ptdr ça parle d'octogone sans règles et ça s'enfile dans le Pentagone.

**Alger** : QUOI Y A DES PD ICI ?

**Londres** : Ces accusations sont infondées, ma colonie n'est pas déficiente.

**Washington** : Je ne suis pas ta colonie.

**Pékin** : Vous voulez savoir comment Alaska est né ?

**Paris** : NON ON VEUT PAS SAVOIR.

**Nancy** : Ah bah si on veut savoir :c

**Vichy** : Je disais donc… Ne serais-ce pas plus simple de tout simplement se laisser envahir par Berlin ?

**Paris** : …Ouais ok j'abandonne. Faisons comme ça.

_**Berlin**__ a supprimé le groupe._


	2. Les états américains

_**Maryland**__ a ajouté __**Hawaï**__ dans la conversation « Awesome 49 »_

_**Maryland**__ a renommé la conversation « Awesome 50 »_

**Maryland** : Je vous présente le nouveau, soyez sympas avec lui je vous ai à l'œil.

**Californie** : Bienvenue.

**Rhode** **Island** : Soyez le bienvenu parmi notre communauté, j'espère que vous y trouverez votre place et que nous pourrons collaborer ensemble dans de bonnes conditions afin d'améliorer constamment la société et l'organisation de notre magnifique pays.

**Texas** : HEY, BIENVENUUUE !

**Nebraska** : Wesh. Ça farte ?

**Mississippi** : C'est quoi ça ? On peut même pas l'envahir et esclavagiser sa population ?

**Virginie** : Non, maintenant on est supposés être accueillants et cesser de se comporter comme des sagouins.

**Maryland** : Ne vous en faites pas et ne tirez pas de conclusion hâtive, on s'est justement réunis pour parler de ça.

**Alaska** : Здравствуйте.

**Massachusetts** : Par contre, toi, il va falloir que tu apprennes à parler anglais si tu veux t'intégrer.

**Tennessee** : On a jamais voulu de lui déjà, on l'a « acheté » à Russie.

**Pennsylvanie** : Sérieusement, les régions ça ne se vend pas. Arrêtez de vous prostituer.

**Floride** : Dans ce cas je dois vous payer combien pour mon indépendance immédiate ?

**Maryland** : Rien du tout, tu restes avec nous.

**Alabama** : Pardon, qui se prostitue ?

**Arizona** : Floride, apparemment. Intéressé ?

**Alabama** : …Sans façon.

**Michigan** : Bienvenue, Hawaï ! Et vous autres, surveillez vos paroles, vous allez lui faire peur_._

**Hawaii** : Non, ça va… Je crois.

**Maryland** : Donc. Revenons-en au sujet initial. On est tous d'accord pour qu'Andrew Johnson devienne notre président ?

**Montana** : Je suppose qu'on a pas trop le choix…

**Rhode** **Island** : Cela va de soi.

**Ohio** : Je suis d'accord.

**Virginie** : C'était quand même pas très cool d'avoir tué Abraham Lincoln.

**Colorado** : J'avoue, il était plutôt sympa pour un juif.

**Mississipi** : Oui bah on l'aimait pas.

**Alabama** : La balle s'est échappée toute seule de mon colt.

**Texas** : Bah dis donc, la coquine.

**Nevada** : Y'all need Jesus.

**Virginie** : Si Angleterre nous contrôlait encore, il vous aurait mis deux gifles. Et vous les auriez méritées.

**Arkansas** : Parle pas de malheur, il pourrait essayer de revenir ce fou.

**Louisiane** : France nous défendra. Ils sont jamais flanqués l'un sans l'autre.

**Oregon** : Oui enfin, on peut aussi se défendre tous seuls…

**Maryland** : Ahem, DEUXIÈME QUESTION. A propos de l'esclavage…

**Mississippi** : On le garde !

**Virginie** : On arrête !

**Rhode** **Island** : Je pense que nous pouvons tous en arriver à la conclusion que ces peuplades naguère jugées inférieures et dépourvue de conscience propre sont finalement tout aussi humaines et dignes d'être protégées par la Constitution que nos populations blanches d'ascendance européenne.

**Californie** : Tu réfléchis trop, toi. Autant d'intellectuels dans un État aussi petit, c'est injuste.

**Texas** : Je suis pour qu'on ait le choix de le garder ou pas.

**Maryland** : Non, ça on peut pas. On est sensé être unis, maintenant.

**Nouveau-Mexique** : Le problème c'est que tout notre commerce tourne autour de ça. Si on affranchit tout le monde du jour au lendemain, comment on fait ?

**Connecticut** : Il faut arrêter de se reposer exclusivement sur l'exploitation des terres et s'industrialiser.

**Maryland** : Vous aurez le temps de vous y adapter, ce n'est pas un problème.

**Californie** : On peut parler de votre attitude depuis qu'on a découvert l'or chez moi, aussi ?

**Kansas** : Ah bah non. Partage ton or avec nous.

**Alabama** : On est amis quand même, tu peux donner un coup de pouce.

**Californie** : Ouais, « amis » quand ça vous arrange.

**Maryland** : Mississippi ne dit plus rien ?

**Alabama** : Il boude. Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous venez de dire ?

**Tennessee** : Je vais vous montrer ce que c'est, des États vraiment unis.

**Tennessee** : I wish I was…

**Mississipi** : I WISH I WAS IN DIXIE, HURRAY ! HURRAY !

**Texas** : IN DIXIE LAND I'LL TAKE MY STAND

**Alabama** : TO LIVE AND DIE IN DIXIIIIIIIIE

**Géorgie** : Putain, je vous aime les gars.

**Floride** : Moi aussi, venez me faire un câlin

**Arizona** : No homo tant que les frontières se touchent pas

**Maryland** : J'en ai marre de vous.

**Hawaii** : …Ok là j'ai peur.

**Alaska** : Иди трахни себя.


End file.
